


hide

by orphan_account, Streichholz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: Стэнли Урис меняется лишь внешне — для окружающих.





	hide

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [наркопёс](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3314845)

Стэнли давно вырос. Он не считается совсем самостоятельным по закону — отец говорит, что ему должно быть не меньше двадцати одного, чтобы распоряжаться своей жизнью, — но он не слушает.

Он примерный мальчик. Ходит в церковь, читает Тору, соблюдает пост и никогда не повышает голос. Делает домашнее задание, никогда не пропускает уроки и не прогуливает, и с того лета, когда они собрались в «Клуб Неудачников», даже ни разу не травмировал себя.

Он по-прежнему ставит велосипед, а не бросает. Всегда следит за своим видом и недовольно кривится в ответ на сальные шуточки Ричи, закатывает глаза на жалобы Эдди. 

Стэнли Урис меняется лишь внешне — для окружающих.

Он скрывает многое, но очень тщательно. Он не гуляет с девчонками, что волнует его отца и, совсем напротив — радует маму. Она не хочет отпускать Стэнли от себя раньше времени. Она заботливо следит за ним, благо, не навязываясь, как мать Эдди.

Он молча смотрит на Ричи, который достаёт сигарету и протягивает пачку Беверли. Они единственные, кто курит в их компании, остальные лишь пробовали — пару раз. 

И всё же каждый раз Ричи предлагает всем присоединиться. Правда, никто так и не соглашался с тех пор, как попробовал в первый раз.

Эдди часто отходит подальше или прогоняет Ричи — вряд ли его врач одобрит то, что он дышит табачным дымом. Билл пожимает плечами и сидит рядом с Беверли, а чуть поодаль от них — Бен, который всё время старается не смотреть на Бев.

Стэну его даже жаль. Не больше, чем себя, правда.

Он тоже не приближается, и все думают, что он просто не хочет, чтобы от него несло табаком. На деле — Стэн давно понял, что он среди них в какой-то мере лишний. Частично — из-за того, насколько много тайн он хранит подальше от друзей. Потому что если они узнают, точно не одобрят. К тому же, Дерри — городок маленький, и здесь сложно хоть что-то скрывать.

— Угощайся, Стэн, — зовёт его Ричи. На самом деле, когда он не строит из себя отбитого клоуна, с ним даже можно разговаривать. Но случается такое нечасто. — Или пиво у вас тоже запрещено? А с девчонками ты когда начнёшь уже трахаться?

Стэн морщится. Ну вот. Как только Ричи открывает рот — тут же всё идёт не так.

Он подходит и берёт банку, чтобы открыть её о край лавочки. И такой незамысловатый, но довольно грубый и нетипичный для пай-мальчика в отутюженных брюках со стрелками жест заставляет Ричи замереть.

Хотя не сказать, что он один удивлён.

Просто обычно Стэн держится подальше от всего этого.

— Ни хрена себе, — присвистывает Ричи, и Стэн хмуро смотрит на него, убирая с глаз упавшую на лицо прядь. Ему совершенно не нужно ни одобрение, ни осуждение Тозиера. Как и остальных, если подумать. Как бы близки они ни были, именно отсутствие суждений друг о друге держит их вместе. 

Каждый знает какую-нибудь дрянь друг о друге. Но все молчат. 

Стэн просто никогда не выдавал себя, на самом деле. Да и сейчас это лишь глупые придирки. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы пить алкоголь и не вызывать особого удивления.

Долго внимание на нём не задерживается, и вот уже Ричи замечает какую-то дрянь вдалеке и обращает внимание всех на неё. Стэн не смотрит в ту сторону. Он лишь делает ещё пару глотков.

Пиво — дрянь та ещё. Это уж точно. Самое дешёвое, скорее всего, оттого даже на запах отвратное.

Стэн держится поодаль. Ему не хочется участвовать в общем разговоре — не сегодня. 

Ричи обсуждает новую учительницу, Эдди возмущается его скабрезным комментариям о её формах. Бев и Билл держатся за руки, временами выпадая из разговора. Бен и Майк обсуждают что-то умное и интересное. Скорее всего. Судя по одухотворённому лицу Бена — уж точно, и Стэн думает, что он единственный из них, кто мало что из себя представляет. 

И что от него, наверное, единственного не будет пользы в случае новой стычки с чем-то жутким и потусторонним.

Он уходит раньше всех — почти незаметно исчезает — и бредёт в сторону дома. В Дерри можно никого не бояться — пока что уж точно. Но всё равно у Стэна, как и у каждого из них, в кармане всегда есть нож или что-нибудь ещё для самообороны. В крайнем случае, камней под ногами достаточно.

Стэн не доходит до дома.

Он сворачивает раньше и направляется в совсем другое место. 

Он подходит к дому, где раньше жили Бауэрсы — покойный нынче Оскар и его сын, Генри. Второй находится в лечебнице — название Стэн не помнит, да и плевать, в общем-то.

К этому дому редко кто подходит. Люди часто бывают суеверными, они и без того недолюбливали — а если быть честными, то откровенно ненавидели — Бауэрсов и огибали их дом. А после убийства Оскара некоторые и вовсе говорят о каком-то жутком злом духе.

Стэн не боится. Он знает, что единственным жутким и злым созданием в этом доме был Оскар Бауэрс. И именно от него вся дрянь и ненависть передалась Генри.

Стэн достаёт из кармана штанов помятую пачку сигарет.

Никто из «Неудачников» не знает о его привычке. Не знает, что он приходит порой к этому дому, становится через дорогу от него и смотрит в окно. Что он закуривает, чтобы после потушить сигарету о входную дверь.

Он никому не рассказывает, что на самом деле Генри ненавидел его по другой причине. Стэн был слишком осторожным мальчиком для того, чтобы его ненавидеть. Он не нарывался, не грубил и не делал ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать. Он разве что был евреем — а Оскар был расистом.

Таким же был и Генри.

И несмотря на это, именно с ним Стэн впервые попробовал курить. Когда с Бауэрсом не было никого из его друзей, он менялся. 

Может, это случалось лишь со Стэном.

Сейчас он может только предполагать, глядя в тёмные пустые окна. 

Сегодня день рождения Генри. И Стэнли желает ему охеренных седативных в его сраной лечебнице.

Он выдыхает дым, подходя ближе к дому, и смотрит на дверь — словно оттуда сейчас вырвется монстр и схватит его. 

Как будто это позволит забыть о редких взглядах и разделённых на двоих сигаретах — в полном молчании.

Потому что ни один из них не понимал, как это объяснить. И как вести себя.

Они просто передавали сигарету друг другу, потому что большего позволить не могли.

Сейчас Стэну делить сигареты не с кем. Он отводит взгляд и смахивает выступающую слезу.

Не то чтобы он строил планы, но именно Бауэрс повернул его жизнь так. В худшую сторону. Помог реализовать внутреннюю тягу бунтовать против отца и его воспитания.

Стэн тушит сигарету — чуть левее от прошлого следа — и уходит. 

Он придёт сюда на Рождество и повторит ритуал. 

Он не ждёт. Он просто не хочет забывать.


End file.
